memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pavel Chekov
PNA-Incomplete Page only contains the most superficial information, needs numerous TOS references, and beyond... --Gvsualan 09:06, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I have added some more depth to the events of ST2 and ST3, if you feel this helps the article, please let me know, and I would be happy to continue in a similar fashion. -- umrguy42 06:42, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) This is still pending. There is nothing from Star Trek 5 and 6, and the rest of this TOS references needs a good go through. --Alan del Beccio 17:16, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Captain? I haven't seen in ages, but I heard that the reporters on the Enterprise-B referred to him as Chekov. I do know that he appeared with a Commander rank pin. If someone could verify this (it occurs within the first 10-20 minutes of the movie), that would be greatly appreciated.--Tim Thomason 07:30, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Makes me wonder if it was one of the female reporters played by Koenig's wife that said that .. anywho, if he was addressed as "captain" while wearing commander insignia, it means that he has command of a ship somewhere. fascinating... :Just for kicks, i checked non-canon sources, which state Chekov would command the Potemkin and USS Cydonia in his career (Shatner/Reeves Stevens novels), the time of Generations would be shortly before he accepted a first officer position on Excelsior (Lost Era novels). -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 14:57, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Wow, thanks for kinda answering my 6 month old question. Remarkably, I just asked someone today without knowing of your response. My source watched the movie, and informed me that at no point is Chekov referred to as captain. So I was mistaken. Good thoughts on the matter though.--Tim Thomason 05:06, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::Just so we're clear: No, Tim, he is not referred to as a captain. ;) --Your Source 05:31, 23 February 2006 (UTC :::Apropos of the subject of Chekov as captain, I found it odd that in ST:III when Admiral Kirk says the Enterprise is to be decommissioned, Chekov says, "Vill ve get another ship?" Chekov speaks as if he's a member of the Enterprise crew. Shouldn't he technically be a member of the crew of whatever ship succeeded the Reliant -- and wouldn't he have been a candidate to be captain of that ship, given the death of Terrell, the man he served as first officer? ::::I'm not certain, but he may only have been on temporary assignment to the Reliant, just like Data was on temporary assignment to Ba'ku in Insurrection. If not, we can assume that Admiral Kirk used his admiral powers after the destruction of the Reliant and had his duty assignment changed to the Enterprise. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:43, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Revisited Bringing this back up, I have recently re-watched Generations and Chekov is indeed referred to as 'Captain'. It is at time index 2.58, when Kirk, Scotty and Chekov exit the turbolift for the first time. The grey-suited male reporter on the right says 'Captain Chekov, what are the most significant changes of...' and is then cut off. Just so ya all know :-) --Mada101 01:58, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Something one must remember, an officer in command of a vessel, no matter what his rank, is referred to as "Captain." Sure, this is just speculation, but couldn't he have been in command of a small vessel with the rank of Commander? Of course then one has to explain why he wasn't wearing command division colors....Ssaint04 06:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :: other captains have skipped their command colors before -- Dax wore blue while captaining Defiant in the War, Krasnovsky, Montgomery Scott, and don't forget several non-command commodores and admirals seen. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Because Dax was still a Science Officer, first and foremost. Her COing the Defiant was a temporary assignment. And why would Pavel be called "Captain" but wear Commander's insignia, unless he was COing a vessel? Ssaint04 19:06, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::: An officer who commands a ship (not a small craft;) such as a shuttle or runabout, is referred to as captain, regardless of their actual rank. This only applies only while they are in command. Otherwise they are referred to by their actual rank. (Captain/Cdr Riker, Capt/LCdr Data, Capt/LCdr Dax) "Captain Chekov" I removed notes on his "Captaincy" to background information based in part on this diff by Captainmike. After investigating why he would "change his mind" on this issue, I was convinced by others that even though the phrase "Captain Chekov" appears, it shouldn't be taken any more literally than "Lieutenant O'Brien" or the appearance of "Lieutenant junior grade Data." Chekov was referred to in script as "Commander" and onscreen (via rank pin), both of which (in my opinion) supersede the one-off reference to "Captain Chekov." This page suggests that Koenig may have coached the actors into calling him "Captain" beforehand, and that the editors worked to rid the film of those references (both Mada101 above and Majorthomme off-of-MA agree that they failed). I like calling him "Captain," but my opinion doesn't matter.--Tim Thomason 02:11, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :If we're to treat these characters as pseudo-real people then there is a real risk that sometimes their careers have been over egged by the fan community. For example, poor old Chekhov would most likely have been passed over for further promotion within Starfleet for having had his ship, the Reliant, taken away from him. I know Kirk did often lose his ship but he always got it back. Certainly, any historical navy has tended to take a very dim view of people they have felt unfit to command a ship even to the point of what might be considered minor offences such as grounding a ship and captains and first officers have often found their careers similar grounded. Chekhov might have continued to serve as part of Kirk's loyal band but beyond that might have found further positions hard to come by and to have a ship named after him unlikely. -- ::Bump! I have recently been looking through Generations, and even though I definitely heard the Reporter call Chekov 'Captain', it also find it equally likely that the reporter made a mistake. As Kirk and Scott were both Captains, the reporter could have simply had a slip of the tongue, or was going to ask Captain Kirk a question, but was beaten by the female reporter and had to change his question quickly. Evil mirror jakynes 07:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) "Captain of the Reliant" Considering that he was First Officer of the Reliant in The Wrath of Khan, wouldn't that mean that in between the time that the Captain was killed and the Reliant was destroyed he would be the official Captain? 13:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Chase Corrections Chekov believes, Chekov believes... The page constantly assumes that Chekov actually believed his Russian "historical facts"--perhaps it should be rephrased to something along the lines of, "believed or acted as if he believed," or some such. :I've changed all of the "believed" to "claimed"; though if it bothered you so much you could have done it yourself. Warp Earp :"(...)place them in a frontier setting during the time of Warp Earp". Shouldn't it be "Wyatt Earp"? Examination at Mercy Hospital Chekov was taken into emergency surgery at Mercy Hospital where he was diagnosed with a tearing of the middle meningeal artery—narrowly escaping a endoscopic examination. Fundoscopic, not endoscopic. Cyrillic would his name be rendered "Павел Андреевич Че́ков"? and is this relevant to MA? -- Captain M.K.B. 17:59, 15 June 2006 (UTC) : I don't know if the Cyrillic is right or not, but I don't think it's relevant, unless Chekov has mentioned using Cyrillic or his name has been seen in Cyrillic (obviously). Just because he is Russian doesn't mean he uses Cyrillic, we don't know what has gone on in Moscow in the next 300 years. They used Cyrillic in the Baikonur Cosmodrome in 2363 or so, but that's it (as far as I know).--Tim Thomason 18:25, 15 June 2006 (UTC) I have a minor nitpick - 'Андреевич' should be romanized 'Andreyevich'. USS Chekov Is it a certain fact that there was a starship named after him in the XXIV c.? Some people say it might be russian playwright . Since there is little starships named after Starfleet personnel (I can conjure up only USS Archer at the moment), it might be worth checking. Greetings, :There is a picture, granted special permission by Star Trek production staff, to be shown at http://ex-astris-scientia.org -- it shows the model of the USS Chekov and it does indeed say "U.S.S. CHEKOV" on the ship's hull. It does not say "Chekhov". Thanks for checking. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:02, 28 June 2006 (UTC) Which episodes? Does anyone feel up to the task of cataloging which episodes Chekov appears in? Its been done for Leslie and others here, but not poor Chekov. Interestingly, Leslie was probably in more episodes than Chekov. Maybe we could separate episodes such as where he only appears in stock footage. SlowLoris 02:27, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Chekov's position I also find Chekov's regression from First Officer of Reliant to Security Chief of Enterprise odd. Its as if the writers just wanted us to forget he had a stint on Reliant. We will never know if its was a temporary assignment, but given his rank it fits. He was never demoted. The only character that I know of ever to be demoted on Star Trek is Kirk. When you look at it, after about ST:II ranks start to make no sense. The writers bend over backward to explain Kirk's return to command via various methods and eventually demotion, but why is Spock and Scotty, both Captains and equal in rank to kirk taking mesly jobs as subordinates. I guess that's loyalty. Federation 05:00, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :no, in current Navy ships an aircraft carrier usually has a captain as XO and a captain of flight ops -- the other captains must fall in line behind the captain with seniority, or the captain who has command. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:03, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I would had expected an aircraft carrier to had been commanded by a commodore. Federation 04:37, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::Fleets are commanded by admirals (not commodores), but the carrier itself is under a commanding officer who holds the rank of captain. LCARS 01:38, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::Task forces in the Royal Navy, though, are often commanded by Commodores (I believe that the multi-country Combined Task Force 58 in the Persian Gulf is or was recently commanded by a British Commodore, and that Combined Task Force 150 had a different RN Commodore in command until just recently, when a French Rear Admiral took over). However, it's worth noting that Commodore is a real rank in the Royal Navy (1-star flag officer, just like in ENT/TOS/TMP), whereas it is only a title in the US Navy nowadays. Again, though, carriers are commanded by Captains in the RN too. - Mada101 16:39, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::: Its also worth noting that they need not have demoted him at all since flag officers can command ships, at least in Earth navies. Besides, we see a few Commodores (the equivalent of a Rear-Admiral) in TOS who are ship commanders (Wesley and Decker) :::: The US Navy doesn't have a rank of "commodore" and hasn't for quite some time, so it would be hard for one to command anything. :::::In the 18th Century Royal Navy, a commodore came in two sorts: 1st class and 2nd class. Commodores 2nd class continued to command their own ships as well as having command of a squadron. 1st class were more like admirals - Close encounters :However, the encounter (with Khan) must have been later than , as Chekov did not know Harry Mudd when the crew encountered him a second time in .'' The above line makes no sense. took place well after Mudd's Women so how can the above statement even be considered? Of course it must take place later than Mudd's Women since Space Seed took place later than Mudd's Women...anyway, removed. – Morder 11:10, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :What the original note was trying to say was that although Chekov must have been aboard the ship during , he could not have been during (as he did not know Harry Mudd in ). :I think the following wording should work: :* However, Chekov must have been assigned to the Enterprise after the events of , as Chekov did not know Harry Mudd when the crew encountered him a second time in . :– Cleanse 11:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Even if that is the case I don't see how Chekov not knowing who Mudd is really matters because he could have been on board but never encountered Mudd :) But sure, I understand. Gossips and what-have-you. Anyway, your note sounds fine. – Morder 12:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) That's a much better description that accounts for what i stated above Cleanse :) – Morder 00:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. It would be speculation to say he must have been aboard, but it still seems likely. Gossip, of course, has always been one of the key roles of Starfleet officers. ;-) – Cleanse 00:37, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Let's remember that there were over 400 people aboard the Enterprise. As I see it, it is quite possible that during Mudd's Women, Chekov was a low-level rookie so far from the action that he was unaware of Mudd. Or maybe Chekov did hear some bit of gossip about Mudd, but who remembers such things when Mudd returned a year later? And at the same time, some circumstance could have brought him to the attention of Khan, who never forgets a face. Thus, there is no basis to say that "the encounter with Khan must have been later than Mudd's Women." --Keeves 12:42, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Russian heritage - pun on USSR In several sources I find that in USSR the party claimed many inventions as inventions of Russians (similary to what Party has done in 1984 as 1984 was 'inspired' by USSR). Is Chekov claims a pun on it? --Uzytkownik 14:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Chekov's otchestvo It's spelled Andreyevich, not Andreievich or Andreivich. Patronymics were usually spelled similarly as the last name form of the name. :It's spelled the way it is in the script- not sure what that is, but if it was the way we had it, it needs to be changed back.--31dot 18:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Romances Can we please put in a romence section he has so many its hard to keep them alll straigth please put one in thank you! : I agree. This would go a long way towards earning him a featured article status. --LauraCC (talk) 21:49, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Security chief What is the canonical source for Chekov having been the Enterprise Security Chief after the second movie? Certainly he was not during the TOS period, and in the first film he was at least the weapons officer, but following the Reliant stint, in the fifth and sixth films, how do we know he was security chief? We know he was navigator and can assume that as of Final Frontier he was second officer (because he assumes command when Kirk & Spock are absent), but on what basis is he declared security chief?--Cprhodesact 08:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's an excellent question; I'm curious as well.--31dot 11:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Was this ever uncovered? --LauraCC (talk) 21:51, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Moved from User talk:31dot I wanted to let you know that some of your info on Chekov is incorrect. His first appearance was not in "Cat's Paw". I get that you technically use mirror mirror as alternate reality however he was in the landing party in the episode "The Apple" which aired 2 full episodes before "Cat's Paw". Hope that helps :The first appearance is based on filming order, not airing order. 31dot (talk) 12:22, May 23, 2014 (UTC)